DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Northern California Cancer Center (NCCC), in collaboration with San Francisco State University, San Jose State University, and the Universities of California at Berkeley and San Francisco, proposes a three-year minority training program designed to increase the ethnic diversity in the field of cancer control research by encouraging minority students in masters level health programs to pursue a doctorate. The NCCC is known for its extensive track record in multidisciplinary cancer control research aimed at reducing the burden of cancer among minority and underserved communities. Through this program, up to 25 first-year minority master's students from the many health programs of San Francisco Bay Area academic institutions will be recruited to participate in an intensive, 40-hour summer workshop designed to showcase the opportunities and need for minority investigators in cancer control. Following the workshop, up to six student participants will be offered internships with the NCCC Prevention Sciences or Epidemiology programs. Two students among those taking part in the workshop and/or internships will receive awards through the privately funded NCCC Doctoral Incentive Program to offset doctoral program application and testing fees, and campus visits. The program components will be developed initially through the systematic assessment of student and faculty needs regarding workshop and internship goals and approach. Also, process evaluation will track progress toward meeting program objectives on an ongoing basis, and outcome evaluation will assess the long-term impact of the program. Lastly, a plan will be developed for program continuation and expansion, to be implemented following the grant period.